<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>修罗场 by Clematissy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395788">修罗场</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clematissy/pseuds/Clematissy'>Clematissy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clematissy/pseuds/Clematissy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>又名《欲之加雷马》<br/>光瓦芝 3p<br/>时间线混乱，可以当做平行时空看</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Varis zos Galvus/Zenos yae Galvus, Warrior of Light/Zenos Yae Galvus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>修罗场</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>帝国都城，皇太子寝室</p><p>宽敞的卧室保留了帝国一贯的魔导机械风格，棱角分明的摆设折射出金属色的冰冷光线，也许因为加雷马皇族天赋异凛的体型，房间正中的睡床也格外的大。然而此时此刻，睡床的主人并没有乖乖躺在床上，它轻微地摇晃着，床板发出“咯吱咯吱”地声响，有人在喘息着说话，声音压得低低的，然而内容却和旖旎的情事无关。</p><p>“人已经......来了......啊......您随时......嗯！可以见他......”芝诺斯说。</p><p>“理由是什么？”瓦历斯漠然道。</p><p>芝诺斯：“他说……不想再当英雄了，再也……嗯，受不了离……啊……但他并不……想和他们……敌对……”</p><p>瓦历斯道：“一无是处的感情。”</p><p>“是的，父亲……”芝诺斯压抑着喘息。瓦历斯做爱时并不过多地关心他，二人一边交媾一边汇报工作的情况远超过瓦历斯对他的爱抚，这让芝诺斯总有种不太满足的感觉。</p><p>他转头亲吻父亲的嘴唇，瓦历斯皱着眉，既没有呵斥也没有回应，芝诺斯幽蓝的虹膜中泛起情欲与渴望的涛流，他反手按住父亲反复摇摆的腰臀，竭力想要他进的更深。</p><p>滚烫的肉棒破开柔软的内壁，一下一下地将这紧致的肉穴拓展得烂熟，硕大坚硬的龟头在甬道间来回磨蹭，捣得芝诺斯一阵腹痛。但他没有出声，瓦历斯陛下就连做爱也像公事公办，习惯将一切都掌控在自己手中，任凭自己喜好处事。</p><p>好在这场性事已进行得足够久，柔嫩的肠道分泌出大量滑腻的液体，使扩张做得不太充分的那一段也浸得松软。芝诺斯感觉到父亲的动作逐渐加快，躯体撞击发出的声响不绝于耳，肉棒中渗出的体液正随着二人的动作被带出体外，歪歪扭扭地顺着腿根淌下。这是结束的前兆——他要射了。</p><p>芝诺斯半闭着眼，喘息着呻吟，腿间垂下的肉根半勃着，随着撞击的幅度而摇晃。年少时他颇为憧憬自己的父亲，被他格外巨大的肉根填满时总会兴奋地大叫，但瓦厉斯总是非常冷淡，仿佛自己的亲子只是一个泄欲的工具，连发泄后的温存都吝啬。</p><p>芝诺斯将脸埋进床单，感受到身后愈发凶狠的动作，他知道再有一会就要结束了。</p><p>**</p><p>你站在芝诺斯的卧室门外，一只手搭在门把上，手臂使力压下，做了个开门的动作。</p><p>你并不知道房中的一切即将因你的闯入而改变。</p><p>推门而入的下一秒，如同至尊亚历山大凭空出现在加雷马皇城的上空，释放了那个令你痛不欲生的技能——时间停止。</p><p>宽阔的大床上，两具健美结实的肉体交叠在一起，白皙年轻的躯体被压在下面，岔开双腿，露出耻毛稀疏的入口，以一个屈服的姿势承受着来自身后的冲撞。阳光从没合紧的窗帘间漏进来，刚好够你看清那雪白的屁股之间插着的那根东西，和这两个人的脸。</p><p>这多尴尬啊，你们仨还互相认识。</p><p>床上二人停止了动作，双双转头看你。瓦历斯看你的眼神犹如看一个死人，你心里一阵发怵，进门时的那点邪念顿时被吓得飞进了时空狭缝。</p><p>瓦厉斯冷哼一声：“低贱的蛮族......”</p><p>你挠了挠头，不知道按照加雷马人的习俗是否要给皇帝和太子跪安。</p><p>芝诺斯轻轻笑了笑，对你说：“进来吧……我的朋友。”</p><p>你站着没动。</p><p>不能怪你扭扭捏捏，这场面实在太奇怪了——你曾经的敌人、未来的上司和你曾经的敌人、现在的炮友正赤身裸体心平气和亲密无间地进行父子之间的友好“会谈”，而你只不过是“不小心”路过炮友的房间，想着看能不能和他来上一炮罢了。</p><p>芝诺斯笑着看着你，以一个放浪的姿势跪在床上，丰满圆润的屁股翘得老高。他咬着嘴唇冲你眨了眨眼睛，故意晃了晃臀部，皇帝陛下粗黑的肉棒在雪白的臀间若隐若现，如同一个无声地邀请。</p><p>......裤链差点崩开了。</p><p>芝诺斯扯着领子把你揪过来，急不可耐地按着你接吻，身后瓦厉斯凶狠地撞了一记，你们的牙齿瞬间磕在一起，咬破了你的舌头。芝诺斯死死压住你的胸膛，贪婪地吮吸着流出的血液，你光是被他这么吸就要爆了。</p><p>来到加雷马的领土之后，你已经好久没有见到芝诺斯了，你非常地想念他的身体。</p><p>你也隐约感觉他好像有点什么不一样，也许是因为和威严十足的瓦历斯陛下做爱，他并没有像以往那样放肆地大叫，也不敢要求瓦历斯“这个姿势不爽，换一个”。他只是相对温驯地跪伏在父亲身下，用那饱含欲望的双眼来来回回地扫视你。</p><p>他轻车熟路地脱下你身上的装备，握住半硬的肉棒，低下头，用吸饱了血的艳红唇舌来伺候你的欲望。温热的嘴唇摩挲着柱身盘桓的经络，鲜红的舌头将肉棒舔舐得啧啧有声，他将你搞得湿漉漉的，当你是心爱的玩具，反反复复地亲吻把玩。</p><p>你眼睁睁地看着自己的肉棒被他含在嘴里，每当瓦历斯在身后挺腰顶进，他就吞得更深一些。你感受得到那份有力的冲撞以及他喉间的温度，脆弱的神经末梢受到强烈的刺激，让你一时忘记了尴尬的处境，专注于即将迸发的欲望。</p><p>芝诺斯握着你，他的手指关节上长着粗糙的硬茧，砂纸一样反复摩挲你最脆弱的部位，你从未见他这么耐心过。直至最后关头，他用两根拇指按着根部往上推，精液缓缓流淌而出，被他一口含住，吞进腹中。</p><p>你长长地舒了一口气，整个人沉浸在缓慢射精的快感中，芝诺斯张开嘴给你看，示意已全部咽下去。你捏捏他灵活的舌头，捏着下巴又吻了上去。</p><p>过了片刻，你恢复了一些精神，芝诺斯懒洋洋地趴在你身上，你轻咬他修长的脖颈，打算礼貌地等待皇帝陛下完事了再进去。</p><p>“你也来吧......挚友......”芝诺斯在你耳边吹气，低沉性感的声音对你有十足的诱惑力。他把刚刚为自己扩张的手指展示给你看，示意现在就可以进来。</p><p>瓦厉斯既没有表示同意也没有拒绝，他甚至一点声音也没发出来，目不斜视地专心打桩。你被芝诺斯撩拨地蠢蠢欲动，忍不住胡思乱想：自己的加雷马职业生涯是不是还没开始就要结束了。</p><p>芝诺斯抓着你的性器，引导你开发他。你本来觉得不行，没想到天赋异禀的太子殿下居然没费什么功夫就把你塞进去了，更没想到你现在居然和帝国皇帝插进同一个洞了。</p><p>瓦历斯的肉棒如同他本人一样又大又硬，你楔进去还没来得及动弹，便被他挤得发疼。芝诺斯的后穴似乎已经撑到极限了，滑腻腻的内壁紧紧地包裹着你们，你尝试性地动了动，挤出不少黏黏糊糊的体液，顺着你的肉棒流下，淌到你的两腿之间。芝诺斯的脸上浮现出介于痛苦与欢愉之间的神色，他拉着你的手放在胸口，用硬挺的奶头蹭了蹭你的手心。</p><p>“嗯？这是什么意思？”你惊讶地笑了起来，怀疑他今天真是吃错药了。</p><p>“摸我，马上。”他说。</p><p>你听见身后的瓦厉斯轻轻哼了一声，顿时明白了是怎么一回事。</p><p>“这样能让您满意吗？太子殿下？”你以二指夹住他的乳头，上下摇晃，“做得太过火的话，陛下会惩罚您吗？”</p><p>他湛蓝的双目敛去了所有的光芒，如同一个深不见底的漩涡，静静凝视着你。</p><p>芝诺斯的嘴角勾起一个上扬的弧度，无声地笑了起来：“给我更多吧......我的挚友。”</p><p>你舔咬他红肿挺立的乳头，丰满的胸脯上遍布青紫的指痕，你本不想做得太过火，但还是没忍住在他的胸口留下一个又一个虐待般的牙印。</p><p>你跟随着瓦厉斯的节奏挺腰，一前一后地捣进那湿热紧致的肉穴，两根鸡巴交替时互相碾压的阵痛令你暗爽不已，在你们二人的双重侵犯下，芝诺斯的叫声也渐渐不受控制地大了起来。</p><p>食中二指并拢压在伸出的舌头上，芝诺斯将他们含在口中，舌尖卷住手指，又纠缠着舔过甲缝。你夹住他灵活的舌头，随后松开，模仿着某个东西的动作在他口中进出。</p><p>“嗯......啊......要射了......”芝诺斯的呻吟声含混地在喉咙间回荡，他勃起的阴茎夹在你二人贴合的小腹间来回摩擦，在你结实的胸肌上拖出数道发亮的水痕。</p><p>倏然间瓦厉斯动作一顿，大股大股的粘稠精液喷薄而出，来势汹汹地射了芝诺斯一屁股。也不知道他多久没有宣泄，狭窄的肉穴根本容纳不下这么多，精液黏黏糊糊地流到你身上，恍惚有种你也被他射了一顿的感觉。</p><p>几乎是同时，芝诺斯也颤栗着发泄出来，浓浓的精液在你的小腹积了一滩，甚至有几滴飞溅到下巴上。你对着他的屁股重重地扇了一掌，以表达你的不满，芝诺斯轻哼一声，懒洋洋地伸出舌头舔掉那几处污秽。</p><p>身后的瓦厉斯抽出阴茎，用手握着甩了甩，把满肚子精液的儿子留给你，他走到一边，用干净的毛巾包裹住自己尚未疲软的庞然大物，缓缓拭去上面残留的体液。</p><p>你环住芝诺斯仍在微微抽搐的胸膛，双腿带动腰身一个翻转，上下易位。你俯下身，注视他含笑的双眼，继而按住他胯部，大开大合地操干起来。</p><p>“嗯......哈......操我......啊！挚友......我的......”</p><p>你伏在他身上，公狗般不断顶胯，浸满精液的肠道畅通得不可思议，你轻轻松松干了他上百下，每一次都狠狠操到最深、最敏感的地方。芝诺斯放肆地大叫，双腿不由自主地圈住你健壮的腰身，渴望这刺激的感觉能够停留得更久一点。</p><p>你注意到一边的瓦厉斯站了起来，还以为他要穿衣服离开，没想到他径直走到床头，居高临下地站在芝诺斯后面，抬手响亮地掴了他一掌。</p><p>你的动作霎时顿住，莫名其妙地抬头，正好对上瓦厉斯轻蔑的目光。</p><p>“父亲......”芝诺斯的叫声停了，胸口急促起伏着。他的脸颊高高肿起一个红色的掌印，瓦厉斯的肉棒威胁地在红肿处拍了拍，芝诺斯乖乖张口，将那东西吃进嘴里。</p><p>空气陡然静了，偌大的房间只剩下芝诺斯舔吮时发出的“啧啧”声。瓦历斯一直没有出声，他也不屑于同你说话，在他眼里你根本不够格和他共处一室。</p><p>你差点忘记了，眼前这个人正是这宏伟帝都的唯一主人、庞大帝国至高无上的掌权者，他拥有属于皇帝的一切权利，可以随心情杀死自己。</p><p>但你一点也不害怕，反而有种这就对了的感觉——没有这样的父亲，哪能养出这样的儿子呢？</p><p>“臭婊子……”你摇头失笑，“怎么连自己亲爹都搞啊……”</p><p>“我们蛮族的鸡巴能满足你吗，太子殿下？”</p><p>你忍不住大笑起来，你感觉到芝诺斯不由自主地夹紧你，言语的辱骂让他瞬间兴奋起来。表面上他温驯地满足着父亲的欲望，实际上肠道紧紧地地贴合着你，每动一次便有浑浊而滑腻的液体溢出。</p><p>你一手虚虚圈住他泛着红潮的脖子，另一手扳起他悬空的长腿，腰臀用力，啪啪啪地用力操干起来。你对准熟知的敏感点，每一下都正中靶心，里头的软肉裹你越来越紧，仿佛想以此阻止你的疯狂侵犯，然而在满穴精液的润滑下，总能被你轻松且轻易地破开。</p><p>情欲所致的红泛一路蔓延至胸膛，正因为缺氧而急促的起伏。你感觉到他的阴茎又重新挺立，硬邦邦地戳着你的腹肌。你相信如果不是此刻吃了满嘴，必然会放浪地大声呻吟。</p><p>还挺可惜的。</p><p>芝诺斯死死抓住你的手腕，你感觉到他已濒临崩溃，身体肉眼可见的抽搐起来，无意识地做出挺腰的动作，使你好几次插了个空。你耐心地按住他胡乱摆动的腰胯，一次又一次地顶进红肿的穴口。</p><p>“你里面被精液泡得好软……”你情不自禁地发出这样的叹息。</p><p>你松开手，贴在他的胸口，侧过耳朵，迷恋地倾听他心脏跳动的声音。在骨骼的传导下，他艰难吞咽的声音变得十分清晰，你甚至听到了他闷在胸口的尖叫声，一下一下，随着你的撞击而支离破碎。</p><p>射出来的那一刻，你的整个大脑都空白了，你很少能经历到这么刺激、这么契合的性爱，当然如果旁边没有站着个瓦厉斯就更好了。你很想抱着他再来一次，但理智很坚决地告诉你——快逃。</p><p>你艰难地做了几次深呼吸，甚至做好了全裸狂奔的准备，然而还没等你帮芝诺斯撸出来，只听“咔哒”一声轻响，卧室的门又开了。</p><p>这次只有你转过了头——<br/>
大家的老朋友、第十四军军团长盖乌斯大人出现在了门口。</p><p>-END-<br/>
想不到吧.jpg</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>喜欢请给个Kudo/评论哦～</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>